


The Boss and his PA

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Johnyong, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Secretaries, Seduction, dojae, jaehyun and doyoung are horny for each other, johnny in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Taeyong is just a nervous newbie in a big corporation whose boss looks like he belongs in a Calvin Klein underwear commercial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to you I didn't know how this happen. All I know is I saw a picture of Johnny in a suit and this happened. NCT in suits does things to me

                “I am so nervous.” Taeyong kept rubbing his palms together and bringing them to his face. He was dressed handsomely in a new suit and tie, courtesy of Jaehyun who gave it to him as a gift. Jaehyun was sitting down in his boss’s waiting room with Taeyong, watching the slightly elder man fidget like a child going onstage for the first time.

                “Hyung stop doing that. You’re supposed to look confident on your first day, not like a bride on her wedding day.” Jaehyun pried Taeyong’s hands apart. “Relax okay? You are the best person for this job, that’s why I recommended you.”

                “How many times did you have to sleep with the HR for this?”

                “Twice, but that has nothing to do with this.” The first time he slept with HR manager Kim Doyoung was indeed to get him to interview Taeyong but the second time he slept with him was for purely personal reasons only, so _technically_ that wasn’t a lie.

                “What’s your boss like? Is he scary and fussy? Or laidback and chill?”

                “He’s quite strict, not going to lie about that, and he adores cleanliness and order which is why you are perfect for the job! There is literally nobody in this world as OCD as you are.”

                “Shut up.” Taeyong slapped Jaehyun on the arm. “I am not OCD. You’re the one who still keeps his gym shirt in his bag for 3 weeks.”

                “You make it sound like I do it on purpose. I forgot about it okay?”

                “That’s because you were too busy taking topless pictures of yourself and sending it to the HR guy you are sleeping with. Are you two dating or just fucking? Which one is it or both?”

                “Shh! I do not need half the office to know about my inappropriate relationship with the HR manager!” the irony in that sentence was enough to make Taeyong roll his eyes. He decided that he should really stay out of Jaehyun’s sex life.

                “One piece of advice for you.” Jaehyun said. “Always check your shoelaces.”

                “My shoelaces?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Why? Is he fussy about shoelaces?”

                “No but I bet your shoelaces are going to cause a lot of trouble for you.”

                “I am so sorry I was late gentlemen.” A gruff voice came as a tall (and I mean very tall) man entered the waiting room. “I was late for a scheduled video call meeting with China. I can’t seem to keep my meetings in order which is why I needed this personal assistant so badly.”

                “Sir, this is Lee Taeyong your new personal assistant and secretary.” Jaehyun introduced Taeyong. “Taeyong, this is the CEO of S.M Law, Johnny Seo Youngho.”

                “Pleasure to meet you.” Johnny took Taeyong’s hands in his, as Taeyong gulped nervously and tried to stop his jaw from falling. Johnny was incre- no, fucking -hot. Tall (what is he, six feet?), handsome with impressive facial structures, high cheekbones, deep eyes and soft dark hair that Taeyong wished he could run his fingers through.

                “Th…the pleasure is mine too sir.” Taeyong managed to sputter out after Jaehyun nudged him in the stomach.

                “Right. If you will follow me in my office, I’ll start briefing you.”

                “Holy sweet Jesus why did you not tell me you were working for Christian Grey himself?!?!?!?!” Taeyong mouthed at Jaehyun as he turned while Johnny went into his office. He kept looking back and walking backwards, hoping to not bump into anything and look like a fool.

                “Watch your shoelaces.” Jaehyun warned for one last time as the newbie PA went into the lion’s den, or as the rest of Johnny’s staff calls it, the Dom’s Waiting Room.

**********************

                “So, that’s pretty much all for now.” Johnny said after handing over piles and piles of documents and accounts consisting of emails, phone calls and messages. “I’m not very good at organising things myself. My last PA resigned in a hurry and left me in a lurch so I’m sorry if I’m leaving you with too many things to handle on your first day.”

                “That’s all right.” Taeyong shuffled some of the papers on his new desk outside Johnny’s office. “I’m pretty sure I can handle it for now.”

                “Right, I’ll leave you to it.” Johnny smiled politely as he went back into his office. Taeyong stared at the mountains of papers before him and pulled up his sleeve, ready to get started. Organising things is his forte. If Harvard had a degree for organizing things, Taeyong would be the first class honours student.

                “So how has your first 4 hours been?” Jaehyun swung by Johnny’s office, pretending he was waiting to talk to his boss while checking up on Taeyong, who was in the midst of doing some filing.

                “Exhausting. How long has it been since the last PA left?”

                “About 6 months.”

                “Oh my god, what took you guys so long to get a new one? There are so many records backlogged here.”

                “He insisted on looking for the perfect one. He’s such a Christian Grey.” Jaehyun shook his head.

                “Okay can we stop referring our boss as a repressed, sadistic stalker from a book originally written as a Twilight fanfiction?” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I believe he deserves better than that.”

                “4 hours in and you are already defending the guy. Boy, have you fallen for him or what?” Jaehyun teased.

                “I have not fallen for him.”

                “Liar liar pants on fire. I saw you checking him out through the glass window.”

                “I did not.” Taeyong stuck his tongue out, but he couldn’t hide his blush because he did peek in the window a few times today. After all, 168 times is still considered _a few_ isn’t it?

                “Taeyong?” Johnny opened the door and called for Taeyong. “Could you get me some coffee?”

                “Sure, what kind would you like?”

                “Black, 2 spoons of sugar, no cream.”

                “Very well sir.” Taeyong nodded as he left his files on the table and stood up to get the coffee.

                “Watch your shoelaces!” Jaehyun called again.

                “I’m fine geez!!” Taeyong shooed the annoying youngster out of the office and left to get his coffee. After making the coffee with extreme caution, he carried the cup into Johnny’s office, knocking on the door.

                “Come in.” Johnny answered. He was standing and leaning against his desk, checking some files he had on hand. “Good, my coffee is here.”

                Now here is where Taeyong really should have listened to Jaehyun.

                Everything happened really fast. The next thing Taeyong knew he was lying face flat on the floor, the coffee cup fell on the ground and broke into pieces and when Taeyong lifted his head, Johnny’s suit was covered in the brown liquid.

                “OH MY GOD!!” Taeyong screeched as he stood on his feet in a hurry. “I am so sorry are you okay?!”

                “Coffee…hot…” Johnny winced as he reached for the tissues. Taeyong grabbed the tissues on his desk and tried to wipe off some of the coffee stain on Johnny’s suit, which was very expensive and probably cost more than Taeyong himself is worth.

                “I am so sorry boss I am so so so sorry…”

                “It’s okay Taeyong…”

                “No wait don’t move! Let me help you clean up!”

                “Taeyong it’s okay…”

                All of this couldn’t possibly be worse until someone (coincidentally Doyoung, Jaehyun’s HR guy) knocked on the door and came in to find Taeyong kneeling on the floor with a tissue in his hand, facing Johnny’s crotch and the other hand gripping onto Johnny’s belt while Johnny’s hand was on the back of Taeyong’s head.

                “Doyoung…” Johnny was stunned and so was Taeyong.

                “Okay, as the HR manager I would say this is very indecent behaviour that needs to be addressed, and as your best friend I would say at least close the FUCKING BLINDS Johnny Seo Youngho, there are people working here!!!”

                Taeyong was so sure he was going to be fired.

**********************

                “Really Johnny? The new PA?”

                “We were not doing what you think we are doing.” Johnny rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he changed into a new set of clothes that he kept in his office. Taeyong insisted on getting his previous suit cleaned and he learned fast that his new PA can be pretty stubborn so he went along with it. Taeyong flew out of the office so fast not even Wile E. Coyote could catch him. “He accidentally spilled coffee on me and was trying to help me clean up.”

                “Uh huh, and why was your hand on the back of his head?”

                “It’s…I don’t know! Reflex I guess!”

                “Obviously because you must have had multiple PA’s spill coffee on you so many times that your reflex is to support their head while they help you?” Doyoung sneered.

                “He who has sex in the backseat of his company _car_ with a fellow company _man_ should not throw stones.” Johnny pointed at Doyoung, who immediately sealed his lips at the comment.

                “I am still the HR here.”

                “And I’m also still your boss.”

                “Sorry boss.” Doyoung drawled on the words, attempting to make fun of it a little. “How is he anyways?”

                “Taeyong? Aside from that accident I think he’s just fine. He’s smart, efficient, well organized…”

                “And cute.”        

                “What?”

                “I can see it in your face. You think he’s cute.” Doyoung teased. “I handed you 3 files that day and you picked him over an experienced PA with working experience of 10 years and a Harvard Law graduate. I can sense that your professional judgement is not the only one calling the shots here.”

                “Are you saying I’m biased?”

                “I’m saying you better be right about this guy or you will never hear the end of it from me.”

**********************

                As a personal assistant, Taeyong was also given the password to Johnny’s expensive penthouse in Seoul. The next morning, Taeyong arrived early to Johnny’s residence to return him the suit that he sent to clean after the horrific accident. Something Jaehyun spent all night teasing him about and told everyone in the group chat.

                That asshole should just go back to sucking Doyoung’s dick.

                “Holy...” to say Johnny’s penthouse was nice was a mere understatement. Almond wood cabinets against gray walls with plush carpets, leather couches and even a black grand piano overlooking a gorgeous back drop of Seoul. This place looked like it belonged to Hugh Hefner.

                “Good morning Taeyong.”

                “Good morning sir.” Taeyong nearly jumped out of his skin as Johnny appeared behind him, dressed in a black robe, his hair slightly messy and voice laden with sleep. “Here’s your suit.”

                “Oh right.” Johnny nodded.

                “Have you had any breakfast?”

                “Nope, not yet.”

                “Shall I make you some?” Taeyong was desperate to make it up to Johnny after yesterday’s accident. He looked at his boss with big eyes, eager and ready to impress.

                “You can cook?” Johnny asked, clearly surprised by this.

                “Yes I can.”

                “Well…if it’s not too much trouble.”

                “Oh none at all.” Taeyong smiled, rolling his sleeves up.

                “Well then help yourself to whatever you like in the kitchen. I won’t take long.” Johnny smiled warmly, taking the clothes and walking back to his room. He shrugged off his robe along the way, clearly exposing his soft skin, wide shoulders and strong back, his muscles clearly defined and pulsing away.

                It took Taeyong a good two minutes to realize he was staring and that he had drool escaping from his mouth.

**********************

                “Wow this looks incredible!”

                “It’s nothing really.” Taeyong blushed. “Just scrambles eggs, bacon, pancakes and baked beans. I also made some coffee and cut up some fruit.”

                “Should I hire you as my personal chef too?” Johnny laughed, taking a seat at the table.

                “Hang on sir.” Taeyong went over to his boss and pulled his tie. “Your tie isn’t well done.”

                “This is terrible.” Johnny sighed.

                “Why sir?”

                “It seems I’m rather incapable of taking care of myself.” He joked. “I might have to promote you to personal caretaker from now on.”

                “Sir,” Taeyong laughed at that, putting the nicely made tie back and smoothing the edges of Johnny’s suit.

                “I forgot what this feels like, having someone take care of you and make you breakfast all the time.”

                “Is your family not around?”

                Johnny shook his head. “They are still back in Chicago. I’m on my own here.”

                “That’s too bad.” Taeyong pouted cutely. Johnny had to resist the urge to take that bottom lip in between his own teeth. “If you like I can make you breakfast every morning.”

                “Careful,” Johnny wagged his eyebrow playfully. “I might become too dependent on you.”

                “Then you will have to pay me extra for that.” And the two of them laughed.

**********************

                “So you really are right.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “Of course I am. That’s why I am CEO.” Johnny smirked. It has been a month since Taeyong was hired and he has proven to be indispensable. Not only has he been smart and efficient but thanks to him, Johnny’s productivity has increased tenfold and that led to the company’s overall efficiency. Johnny couldn’t wait to rub it in his best friend’s face.

                “Fine, fine, so I will admit he’s doing great.” Doyoung sighed. “You always have to be right, don’t you?”

                “Just like the time I said you and Jaehyun will eventually start dating.” Johnny smiled at the memory of the whole office catching Jaehyun and Doyoung making out in the broom closet, with Jaehyun finally admitting that he has been feeling stronger feelings than just pure lust these past few weeks for the HR manager. Doyoung was shy to admit that he and the younger marketing executive were dating but those purple bruises on the side of his long neck are getting harder and harder to hide as the days go by, and people seemed to be bored of pretending they didn’t know those two were in love.

                “Can we please change the subject?”

                “How is it you can blatantly sit there and brag to me about your sex life and yet you turn into a tomato every time I talk about your _boyfriend_?

                “Stop it!” Doyoung blushed so hard he looked like a fire truck. Johnny laughed as he went out of his office to look for Taeyong.

                “Taeyong, I need you to make a reservation for two tonight for dinner. Fancy restaurant, red wine, expensive menu, you know. The works.”

                “Do you have a client you need to impress tonight?”

                “Sort of.”

                Taeyong nodded at his boss and proceeded to make the call. Johnny walked back into his office, where Doyoung was sitting there shaking his head at his own boss.

                “How is it you can sit there and brag to me about how you are always right and yet you can’t even outright ask your own PA on a _date_?”

**********************

                “Are we done for the day?” Johnny asked Taeyong, closing up his office.

                “Yes sir. All that’s left is your dinner date.”

                “Fantastic. Come along.”

                “Do I have to be there?”

                “Of course you do.” Johnny looked at him. “Who else am I going to have dinner with?”

                “S..sir?” Taeyong stared at his boss with wide eyes. “Are you…I mean…is this…”

                “You know what I said about promoting you to personal caretaker?” Johnny said. “There’s a better word for that, and it’s called boyfriend, and I would really like to make you one.”

                “Sir…” Taeyong blushed, his face red as Johnny took Taeyong’s hand in his.

                “And from now on, it’s Johnny. The only time you are going to call me sir is in the bedroom.”

**********************

                “Shouldn’t you get dressed and come to work?” Johnny said, finishing his cup of coffee. His boyfriend of 4 months and PA of 5 months was lounging carelessly on his leather couch, dressed in one of Johnny’s large dress shirts that was obviously way too big for his smaller frame and tiny boxer shorts that showed off his milky thighs and his collarbones dotted in pinkish spots, a soft reminder of their time together the night before.

                “I’m too lazy.” Taeyong complained. “I don’t feel like it.”

                “Come on now. I need you at work.”

                “And I need you here.” Taeyong pulled Johnny down onto the couch, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist. “Can’t we both take leave and just spend time in bed?”

                “No we can’t.”

                “How about another 15 minutes?”

                “We’re going to be late…”

                “Come on Johnny…” Taeyong peppered little kisses on Johnny’s neck, hands reaching to undo the tie he literally just tied during breakfast and slipping his naughty fingers under Johnny’s shirt. Johnny knew he was defeated.

                “I thought I was supposed to be the boss.”

                “True,” Taeyong winked. “But I’m the boss’s boyfriend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i highkey ship taeyong with everybody because who could resist this fluffball? Also dojae is my ultimate OTP and johnyong has been on the rise lately so this needs to be written. The johnyong tag is so quiet TT Please do leave kudos and comments!


End file.
